


50 Sentences: Jaime and Brienne

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Fail, Bickering, Canon Disabled Character, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Game of Thrones.</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Jaime and Brienne

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

  1. motion



Her motions are blunt and easy to discern, but he can’t deny the power behind them.

  1. cool



Undoubtedly, her eyes are her best feature, but it’s not until they look at him with something other than cool, disinterested hatred he truly sees how astonishing they are.

  1. young



It’s not until she defends some insipid song with the same seriousness she reserves for talking of Renly that he realises with a start, ‘Oh, gods, she is young, isn’t she?’

  1. last



Every time they part, they’re both afraid it’ll be the last time they see one another.

  1. wrong



“I was wrong about him,” she admits to herself and others.

  1. gentle



She hates him but is almost unbearably gentle, and he doesn’t know how to handle this.

  1. one



He pushes her too far, and she snaps, “Name one vow you’ve ever kept, kingslayer.”

  1. thousand



‘I saved more than a thousand lives, and I’ve never betrayed my lover’s bed,’ he’s tempted to retort but doesn’t.

  1. king



He insults the Stark brats, and she calmly replies, “Yes, and King Joffrey is a credit to his father.”

  1. learn



“Someday, my lady, you will learn that it’s easier to forgive a villain than it is to accept any folly, no matter how minor, in a hero.”

  1. blur



Through the blur of pain, anger, and bewilderment caused by his missing hand, blue eyes keep him from fading too far away.

  1. wait



“If you’re tired of waiting to get married, I’m strong enough to defeat you now.”

  1. change



She talks of how he’s changed, and he knows she has, too, but he can’t pinpoint what exactly this change is.

  1. command



He commands an army, she’s an un-anointed hedge knight with a too-old squire following her around, and unknown to both, if he ever falls, a large portion of the army will immediately seek out Brienne of Tarth rather than return to any Lannister.

  1. hold



“My name is Jaime,” he half-pleads for her to understand while she holds him above the water, “and if you don’t close your eyes, I’ll still drown.”

  1. need



She’s too busy focused on the need to get help to pay attention to his words.

  1. vision



“You fight well, and you have a bit of cunning to you, but in the end, you’re a naïvely honour-bound girl with visions of great heroes and perfect, pounce princes dancing around in your head.”

  1. attention



Brienne had heard the kingslayer was dismissive of his capturers, and she wishes he’d take the same tactic with her, but no, he happily pays cruel attention to her every movement and action.

  1. soul



He doesn’t believe eyes are windows to the soul, but absurdly, he finds himself fearing her eyes might be able to see directly into his soul if she ever takes a moment to fully look.

  1. picture



“Let me get this straight, Miss Tarth: You attacked Mister Lannister because he encouraged his little brother to take pictures of you.”

  1. fool



Only an immoral fool would fall for a kingslaying, kinslaying, child-crippling member of the kingsguard who is all but married to a beautiful woman, was Brienne’s contemptuous thought when she heard other women talking about how desirable they found Jaime Lannister.

  1. mad



Oh, gods, more than just being an immoral fool, I must be completely mad, Brienne later realises in utter horror.

  1. child



“I wonder if the king’s siblings will also prove to be their father’s children,” she continues.

  1. now



For right now, they lie together, happy and safe, and refuse to worry about tomorrow.

  1. shadow



“A shadow with Stannis’s face killed Renly,” he incredulously repeats before adding, “Oh, gods, dear Cat sent me in chains with an armed madwoman.”

  1. goodbye



They wonder how many goodbyes they’ll have to endure until the last comes.

  1. hide



“You’re both shit at hiding your feelings for one another,” Bronn informs Jaime.

  1. fortune



“You offered a fortune for _my_ safe release along with yours, so, of course, they didn’t believe you were sincere,” she points out.

  1. safe



“If you don’t keep Pod safe, you and I will not meet on friendly terms,” she warns him.

  1. ghost



It’s no surprise Ghost likes sitting with her and growls every time he so much as enters a room.

  1. book



Carefully, painstakingly, he writes about her in the book of royal records.

  1. eye



“You aren’t looking me in the eyes, that means you’re hiding something,” she says.

  1. never



“Would you believe me if I promised never to betray you, Lady Tarth,” he playfully inquires and is stopped short by her simple, sincere, “Yes.”

  1. sing



His words are sharp and mocking, “They’ll sing songs about the stubborn, brave, sapphire-eyed maiden of Tarth, someday,” and he wonders if she’ll ever realise how much he truly believes them.

  1. sudden



Later, it seems so sudden, how they went from being enemies to placing one another above anyone else.

  1. stop



“You use cynicism to try to deny how truly and vilely far you’ve fallen,” she declares, “and I will not stop holding to my honour and my hope for a better world, no matter how many hurtful speeches you aim at me.”

  1. time



They both fear the time will come when they must fight.

  1. wash



I just want to wash in peace, she thinks in exasperation.

  1. torn



“Get used to being torn, my lady, because, whether you like it or not, you know my words about life are more true than your tightly-clung ideals.”

  1. history



“History shows, once a hero falls, they can never get back up again, but if a villain starts to get up, people might not easily accept it, but many will agree the possibility is and should be there.”

  1. power



“King Joffrey is a power-hungry,” he uses a word she glares at him for and Cersei would literally try to hurt him for using to describe their son, “but Myrcella and Tommen are good.”

  1. bother



“Must you be so bothersome, kingslayer?”

  1. god



In front of a godswood, he suddenly announces, “I want to marry you.”

  1. wall



No one knows how Brienne feels when she hears Jaime Lannister has taken the black, not even Pod.

  1. naked



“We once held each other naked,” is technically truthful, but she still hands Oathkeeper to Pod, takes Pod’s sword, and attacks Jaime after Jaime says this.

  1. drive



“You can drive with one hand,” she insists when he refuses to take a shift driving the wagon.

  1. harm



“What’s the harm, wench,” he taunts, and the answer is him nursing even more bruises.

  1. precious



A wounded young man clutching precious sapphire-stoned earrings in his hand and gasping about Tarth stumbles into Lannister camp, and Commander Jaime is immediately waked.

  1. hunger



In a rare moment of sincere quiet by the fire, he noted, “We all hunger for love, and most of us never get it; it continually eats at your heart, soul, and mind, and most people simply learn to live even as more and more pieces go missing.”

  1. believe



“Whether you believe me to be honest or not, I will continue to state my desire for us to wed until you either agree or defeat me in combat, my lady.”


End file.
